Ryoko's night out
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Just to prove I don't think Ryoko is a perfect angel (For the full fic go to www.tmffa.com)


I don't won these characters or profit from them. I've decided to do a request fic. People asked me to show that5 Ryoko wasn't a perfect angel and other asked for an OVA Mihoshi-Washu lemon. If that part isn't here double-check my fics at www.tmffa.com  
  
  
Ryoko's evening out  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
  
Ryoko grinned as she and Ryo-ohki trailed after the ship. Tenchi and the others had forbidden her to attack any more Jurai merchant ships or any of their allies. Still a girl has to keep busy and their protection didn't include the enemies of the Jurai Empire.   
She checked the readings and licked her lips. There was some solid Durillium on that ship. It was a special metal that bent light around it and allowed a person's aura to show. You could tell a person's emotional state by whatever color it was at the time, provided you knew what color it should be for that emotion. It was worth over three thousand Jurai an ounce.   
Ryo-ohki heard the mental command and dashed forward cutting through a hydrogen cloud like a knife, lasers firing at key points in the ship. Ryoko felt a thrill going down her spine and wished that Tenchi were there with her. Shopping was always so much fun.   
  
Aeka yawned and rolled onto her back smiling up at the ceiling. It was so nice to be back in Tenchi's house in her own room. Spending all those months looking for Tenchi and sharing an apartment with Ryoko had been... not bad. Just not really enjoyable and she'd missed her family.  
Still she had a date with her old boss from the city next weekend. He'd been surprised when they'd just quit and left. When he'd called Aeka had answered and promised to tell him all about it. That should be fun, she thought.   
Sighing she stood up and tiptoed out into the hall. She walked quietly down the hall, ignoring the snored from all the other rooms.   
"At least I know I'm not the only one." She muttered. Stopping outside Sasami's room she slid it open a crack and peeked in at her sister. Sasami was sleeping soundly, looking even more adorable than usual, and making a small whistling noise as she breathed. Aeka slowly closed the door and headed for the stairs.   
She froze briefly when the door to Washu's lab opened. Tenchi backed out smiling and holding a velvet case. "Thanks Washu, I'm sure Ryoko will love it."  
"It's no problem Tenchi. You fulfilled your end of the deal."   
Tenchi frowned. "Don't remind me. And remember you promised never to bring it up again."  
"Interesting choice of words..." Washu said and cackled.   
Tenchi sighed. "Goodnight Washu."  
"Goodnight Tenchi." He shut the door and turned around.   
Aeka began walking down the stairs. "Hello lord Tenchi."  
Tenchi looked up startled. "Oh, hello Aeka. I didn't wake you up did I?"  
"No, I just came down to get a drink of water." She said. Her eyes traveled to the case in his hands. "Is that for Ryoko?"   
"Yes." He said flatly, looking apologetic. "Look Aeka..."  
"No. It's okay. I understand." She said quickly. "I was just wondering what it was."  
He smiled and turned it around. "Well since I got back Ryoko has been going out so often to get us all gifts..."  
Aeka nodded. "Yes I know. I've been seeing the news reports."  
Tenchi blushed. "Well she's only attacking people who are against Jurai anyway and they aren't blaming you. She hasn't killed anybody who didn't attack her either."  
"Yes, I know. You don't condone it do you?" Aeka asked.   
"No... I just understand her that's all. She... she needs to do that stuff. It's part of who she is. I've known that since we met. She's a killer."  
There were so many questions on her mind, but Aeka shrugged it off and nodded at the case again. "So?"  
Tenchi opened it and smiled. Aeka blinked as something flashed in her eyes. When her vision cleared she saw a ruby lying on the black velvet interior of the case. It was set in a silverish metal Aeka couldn't identify. The stone seemed to throb like a heart as she stared at it. It was heart shaped and almost seemed to glow in the dim light from the kitchen that illuminated the room.   
"It's... wow." She breathed. Her teeth ached with longing as she looked at the facets.   
"Yeah. Washu agreed to get me something that Ryoko wouldn't break. She installed some force field or something so it can be touched but not broken or smudged."  
"Do you think I might..." Aeka realized she'd been reaching for the box and drew her hand back. "I mean could I talk Washu into making something like that for me?"   
"Well I had to do something for her to get it." Aeka didn't inquire what.  
"I'll... talk to her tomorrow then." Aeka said. Tenchi closed the box and the spell was broken. She shook her head and smiled. "Well have a nice evening lord Tenchi." She passed by him towards the kitchen.   
She'd just reached the door when something came to her mind. "Tenchi?"  
"Yes Aeka?" He asked from the foot of the stairs.   
"Back when we were in the dimension tuner and Ryoko had you helping her to rob those banks. Did you ever enjoy it?"  
"No... not the robbing. But afterwards there were times we'd be driving to our hideout and I'd look over at her."  
"Yes?"  
"She'd be looking at the horizon." His eyes unfocused and he looked out the window by the door at the stars outside. "Or maybe at the night sky. She'd talk about us going everywhere and getting whatever we wanted and I couldn't help thinking that no matter what else she did I could live with anything if it made her smile."  
"I see." Aeka said. "You know some people might see killing and robbing..."  
"Aeka, I know how you feel. I'm sorry."   
She watched him head back upstairs, went to the kitchen, and got her drink. It was a long night, but Aeka spent it at the table looking out the window.   
  
Ryoko growled at the image on the screen. "Nagi? What are you doing here?"  
"I was after these smugglers. What do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm after their cargo. And I've been trailing them for hours! I got here first!"  
"No you didn't! I'd just tied the last of them up when you started blasting away at the ship!" She stood back and pointed at the bound men and women piled against the console. "Wait a minute... what cargo?"  
Ryoko smiled and shrugged. "Just something I was going to pick up for Tenchi and the others. Would you like some?"  
"Some?"   
"Okay half! And you're lucky I don't blow the whole thing up right now."  
"Deal."   
  
Sasami yawned and stretched as she went towards the kitchen. She always got up early to make breakfast for everyone. It wasn't that hard since Jurai's dawn happened three hours before Earth's. She was surprised to see Aeka sipping a glass of water at the table.   
"Good morning Aeka. I didn't think you'd be up this early."  
"I was just enjoying the sunrise." Aeka said. "Did you sleep well Sasami?"  
"Yes. I had a dream that I had a spaceship made of cotton candy." She smiled and sat down across from her sister. "How about you?"  
"Oh, I was just thinking."  
"About Tenchi again?" Sasami asked.  
Aeka looked down at her and frowned. "Yes, but not what you're thinking. I just realized that he's far from perfect." She paused. "How do you feel about what Ryoko does for fun?"  
"I..." Sasami stopped and looked down. "I don't like it. It kind of scares me. But she's our friend and wouldn't hurt us right?"  
"Right." Aeka admitted. "I didn't tell Tenchi about this but Noboyuki said the same thing."  
"Oh."  
"Yes. But not Tenchi. He honestly doesn't care as long as she doesn't hurt us or Earth. I'm not sure that's right." Aeka took a deep breath. "I care deeply about Lord Tenchi and have grown... accustomed to Ryoko."   
"But?" Sasami asked.   
"But I don't think I'm in love with him any more. It was different when he killed Kagato to defend us."  
"Do you wan to leave?"  
"No..."  
"Well then what?"  
Aeka sat there and thought about it. Finally she said, "I think I want to date."  
  
The end  
  
Author's note  
And that ladies and gentlemen is what you get when you cave to peer pressure. Comments are welcome, MSTs are encouraged at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


End file.
